Remedios vs Jaderbalth Last Fight
by nobunobuesl
Summary: This XXX Fanfic takes places before the last fight in the volume 13 of the Overlord Light Novel, This may contain spoilers. And it's recommended for people that already read the Light Novel. The Paladins of the Holy Kingdom prepare to face the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth in a last fight, commanded by Remedios Custodio who will face the Demons wrath.


Author: NobuNobuEsL  
Proofing and special thanks to: PervySageChuck  
Title: Remedios vs Jaldebaoth Last Fight part 2 18+

After the last failure, Remedios inspected the battlefield and after confirming the demonic figure of Jaldebaoth in her field of vision, she and the paladins charged one more time in its direction. After countless frustrating attempts of encounters in this game of cat and mouse, most of the paladins and soldiers that followed her were already showing signs of tiredness and fatigue, with sweat dripping from their foreheads and a look of complete melancholy in their eyes.

While they were running in the new direction of the monster of monsters, Remedios didn't slow the pace and started shouting about how they should kill the demon and restore the Holy Kingdom to its full glory. Even if it was a failed attempt to raise moral, in her head and heart it was necessary.

Most of her followers would prefer to keep going with this foolish game of cat and mouse, where they are the mouse, than really face the demon that destroyed the Holy kingdom and killed so many without even raising its hand. But in the end even if it was a suicide mission they already knew that they should sacrifice their lives even if that meant buying just another second of breathing for the others in this country. This was what being a Paladin meant.

The last location that Jaldebaoth had teleported to was occupied by a fierce battle between the militia and some troops from the demi-human army. They were on an even footing, but that changed one second later after the arrival of the Demon King Jaldebaoth.

Dreams of hope and screams of despair disappeared in seconds. The militia was wiped out without any effort.

To be witness of this scene only gave Remedios more hate and fuel to face the disgusting devil that stood before her eyes. Jaldebaoth seemed distracted, giving some instructions for the remaining demi-humans. Her mind was screaming that this was the right moment to charge and end this once and for all. That they now have a chance to face Jaldebaoth in battle and restore the Holy Kingdom. While some other deep animal instinct was screaming to her to flee, it was only natural to her to ignore the feeling of fear and never listen to the good senses that told her to flee for her life.

When they approached within fighting distance to Jaldebaoth and the Demi-human army, the paladin troop realized that unlike the previous situations, the demon seemed unlikely to teleport away. It seemed that Jaldebaoth was waiting for something and that hard reality crushed the paladin troop's spirits and their morale dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Silence, panic and despair begin to spread out among the paladin troops. And while Jaldebaoth appeared to be either busy with instructions or whether he just did not care for silly games with the weak anymore, he didn't seem to be concerned with the paladin troop that was closing in.

Remedios stopped, with her troop behind her assuming defensive positions, she raised the Holy Sword, stuffed her chest, and shouted.

"Demon Jaldebaoth! We meet again! This time you will pay the rightful price for all the suffering that you have spread throughout the Holy Kingdom with your life!"

Jaldebaoth turned his vision to her and the troops with almost total disdain, like a predator looking at an annoying prey, and with his left hand made a signal to the demi-humans in his presence to leave for others parts. He turned his full body in the direction of Remedios and her men with a cruel and almost comical face.

"Do I know you?"

Remedios ground her teeth. Her face turned red and her whole body was shaking with anger. The killing intent that was coming from Remedios almost could cut the air and her troops were now was sweating even more, not only because of the upcoming battle, but because deep down they knew that even with this powerful presence she was nothing but an insect in that demon's eyes.

Silence was in the air as the troops pressed their weapons and shields into their sweaty hands. Remedios took an instance to gather her power. Jaldebaoth was not amused. He started to turn his face to another direction when Remedios started to run towards him shouting mightily with all her lung power. The Holy Sword in her hand was shining like the first rays of the morning sun that cut through the night sky at dawn.

That got some of Jaldebaoth's attention for a second, but another second later he seemed to be disappointed. With a movement, the demon opened its arms like welcoming an old friend. Remedios, while angry to see this movement, kept running towards the demon that had ruined her life, with all her might thrust into her sword's swing.

She thought between the seconds before her mighty sword hit her target, _It doesn't matter anymore, Calca-Sama is dead, my sister is dead, even if we could seek help from another country to revive her or the queen, Calca-Sama is already dead in the hearts of the people of the Holy Kingdom. Those ungrateful people started to worship a filthy Undead rather than the True Justice that was Calca-Sama._

For Remedios, it did not matter anymore if all of this country would die. The only thing that mattered to Remedios now was her selfish desire to engrave into the heart of Jaldebaoth the Sacred Sword's name, or at least to cause him a scar that he would carry for the rest of his life.

After she snapped out of this contemplation, and realized that her body was close to Jaldebaoth. She jumped in the air and united all her strength, mana and convictions into one strike.

The Holy Sword made contact with Jaldebaoth's shoulder blade, the sword seemed to have breached his skin but it was stuck in his muscles.

While she was losing momentum and falling in the ground, Remedios put everything that she had left into the Holy Sword. Again her prized sword glowed with a beautiful light, but this time the light had a short duration, the only thing that was left for Remedios was to see a mix of disappointment and a smug smile on Jaldebaoth's face.

One millisecond later, Jaldebaoth grabbed her in the middle of the air with his colossal hand. The disappointment and surprise in Remedios' soul made her body cringe in fear and not fight against that. Maybe her body reacted that way because it was obvious that he could crush her without any effort.

Remedios gambled everything and won nothing, the devil could hold one person with one hand without trouble. In a ton of mockery or disappointment he spoke, "I even canceled my fire Aura! I remember you and your light sword, You are there when I found my favorite Club. It's a shame that you humans are so fragile or maybe you could have done a better job."

After saying that with a look of satisfaction on his face, Jaldebaoth lifted Remedios body in the air above his head while looking to the rest of the paladin troops, maybe he wanted to see if some of the paladins would attack and he could perform a test drive with his new toy.

The frozen paladins started to back off in tiny movements, but when the first of the group slipped in something red, all the others fell down like dominos, some fell down on their knees, some fell down on their butts, but none would dare to deviate from the sight that was the Demon King.

Jaldebaoth looked up like he was inspecting his new weapon and Remedios looked down at Jaldebaoth's burning, hellish eyes. Remedios spit on Jaldebaoth's face and started to laugh like a retarded child while looking up at the sky thinking about her Queen and her sister while embracing her fatal conclusion.

But that never came about. Jaldebaoth brought Remedios to his eye level, with the paladin facing the Demon face to face. She was ready to spit again when the Demon Jaldebaoth spoke with a displeasured voice, "You disgust me."

He started to put some pressure in the hand that was holding Remedios, not with the intent of breaking her but only to demonstrate the difference in strength. Remedios started to twitch and scream in pain, even with that low pressure.

"Even after all that was given to each of you the opportunity to handle your miserable lives for something glorious, you still demonstrate bad will towards the strong... That's not gonna be allowed."

While Jaldebaoth was saying that and squeezing their captain, some of the remaining paladins charged in his direction, but after a wave of his tail, like he was swatting flies, the paladins flew in the air one after another only to make a moist splashing sound when they landed.

Remedios was writhing in pain, her trained eyes followed the scene, her eyes were so focused on the dead paladins that she haddn't even realized that Jaldebaoth's face was drawing closer and closer. Her untrained brain was trying to process the situation, her pain receptors were screaming while her eyes were on her fallen comrades. Remedios only came back to her senses after Jaldebaoth gave her a harsh shaking and the world came back to her, the cruel and disgusting world.

She looked Jaldebaoth in the eyes, their faces were within centimeters of each other. She could smell the demon and listen to his breathing, It was a shame that she didn't have her sword or the energy to deliver a fatal blow. So close but so far.

Jaldebaoth raised his other hand. Remedios, thinking that this would be the final blow, prepared herself for the worst. At least this nightmare would end and she would meet Calca-Sama and her sister in the afterlife, but to her surprise Jaldebaoth's claws stopped in the middle of the air, and the world looked like it had frozen to him for a few seconds.

Jaldebaoth with his raised hand in the air, looked at Remedios, and began to speak to himself.

"Yes.. Yes.. Indeed.. I understand.."

And started to pet her hair, and softly passing his claw over Remedios' face.

Remedios didn't understand what these words or actions meant. Was Jaldebaoth only toying with her? Was her only hope to have the same fate as Calca-Sama or her sister? The only thing that she could understand was the disgusting feeling that was rising in her throat, it was a shame that she didn't have any breakfast that day, maybe if she could vomit in the demon's face, it would end this charade or maybe hurt his pride.

The rest of the paladins who were watching that scene unfold were frozen in the dirt. It was as if all their forces were being absolved by the ground, some prayed, others murmured supplications or words to deny the repulsive reality that their captain was about to face.

Jaldebaoth with a wicked smile, started to smell Remedios. That situation reminded Remedios of a predator smelling his target after the killing. Again the disgusting feeling in her stomach only grew bigger. Remedios was prepared to die for her True Justice but she was already tired of the suffering. She tried to squirm, but the grip from the demon's hand was too tight. Without any kind of energy left she did the only thing she could do.

Remedios screamed from the bottom of her heart.

"Kill me already, Demon! I don't care anymore, just kill me already! You already took everything from me! Just end this nightmare already! I will not be a toy for you even if I need to take my own life!"

After listening to this, Jaldebaoth's grim smile only became more apparent. With his free hand, he started to wave a negative signal. Confused, Remedios started biting her lips until a small drop of blood appear in her chin. One of the Paladins on the ground tried to rise, but with a swift move, Jaldebaoth pierced through him with his tail and the Paladin fell to the ground in half like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Remedios' lower lip was already bleeding a considerable amount as Jaldebaoth approached her face to face again. To her disgust and surprise, Jaldebaoth started to pass his demonic tongue into her bleeding lips.

Her stomach could not take any more and bile erupted out of her mouth.

Remedios' eyes were red and a thin tear ran down her face as she passed out. Disappointed, Jaldebaoth looked at her as if she was a puppet whose strings have been cut off, and opened his wings to take flight, but before leaving he cleaned the last frozen paladins with some swipes from his tail.

Part 2: The Battlefield

The fight was concentrated almost entirely in one massive block right now with all eyes were on this sector. The demi-human army had clustered themselves in this place, like they would use their remaining numbers to launch a counter-attack to defeat the human opposition but something seemed to be wrong. It was as if the demi-human army was waiting for something or someone. Maybe their Demon King? Maybe the reinforcements from behind? Or maybe they were waiting for the human army to make the first move?

The attitude of wild beasts waiting and uniting in one place looked too suspicious to be something natural.

The nobles and all the peasant warriors gathered in this place had the same idea: _Wipe out his forces and retreat in the fastest way, if possible._

Even if the human army would lose almost everyone here, or at least the peasants, if they could deliver a decisive blow and reduce Jaldebaoth's forces, maybe the demon would turn his interests elsewhere and leave, perhaps the Holy Kingdom might rise again. The Nobles in charge commanded the forces with screams and the human army started to advance.

But before anyone could cross swords, the flames of Jaldebaoth appeared in the sky once more. The demi-human army began to retreat, as if giving space to their king. The human army of the Holy Kingdom started to change their charge to a retreated. If Jaldebaoth was in the area, it was the only rational thing they could do. It began as a chaotic retreat without being commanded by the noble commanders, but in the end even the nobles who participated in the battlefield began to flee for their lives.

Nobody could go too far as Jaldebaoth landed with something in his hand. The soldiers of the Holy Kingdom could not believe what was in his hands. It was Captain Remedio Custodios, the mighty warrior in their country. It seems that she had passed out or was dead in Jaldebaoth's hands. After that incredible and soul crushing confirmation, the retreat stopped. Nobody could move anymore. It was like some kind of magic was taking place in the area.

Jaldebaoth retracted his flaming wings and took the center stage between the two armies and with a voice that could reach everyone in the battlefield, he proclaimed, "Here is your champion, Holy Kingdom. Contemplate my true strength."

While Jaldebaoth was proclaiming his victory, a group of demi-humans brought a big wooden bathtub full of some kind of liquid.

After the end of the proclamation, Jaldebaoth grabbed Captain Custodio by her legs and immersed her in the tub, the human army had a small relief, the wood bathtub seems to be filled with water, and Captain Custodio seem to wake up from the forced bath. But the sense of relief did not last long as one second later, Jaldebaoth grabbed Remedios' body and started to show her off to the others, demi-humans and humans alike, while proclaiming, "Behold your future!"

It took Remedios verylittle time to realize where she was and what was happening. She was slow at a lot of things involving thinking, but for battlefields she was a genius. It didn't take too long for her to recognize something that looked like a hostage situation and then she thought to herself, _Stupid demon, I'm useless as a hostage, even if Calca-sama was here with her infinite kindness, making me a hostage would not …_

Remedios stopped her rare thought, and another thing crossed her battle mind, something more confusing and frightful. _Why_ would _something like_ Jaldebaoth _need a hostage?..._

Before she could connect the dots with her mind, she heard the word "FUTURE." For some reason this word was a chilled knife in her soul. She could not guess what all that meant, but for some reason she knew that would be something that would torment her for the rest of her natural life. Jaldebaoth turned her to face him again, she'd already recovered a little strength but not enough to set her free. But it was enough to try to kick Jaldebaoth in the face, an act she failed to complete. Jaldebaoth only squeezed her a little more, just the right amount to prevent anymore foolish attempts and he put one of his claws on Remedios' wet forehead, while she was was trying to squirm without any success to set herself free, The Demon King whispered something and her body went completely numb.

The sinister laugh that come out from Jaldebaoth made any remaining hope in this battlefield disappear like water in the desert. He squished Remedios one more time to confirm that she was numb but conscious. It would be a shame if she was unconscious for the next big event.

Remedios' mind raced like a bee hive, her mind that only worked for battles was now trying to catch up with the years of inactivity, trying to understand what was going on. Even after the last months of constant fighting and horrible sights, after seeing demi-humans eating people alive, children being used as shields, and constant despair, her mind could not comprehend what was going on. Diverse thoughts raced through her head, _What is happening? Are they gonna kill me? They gonna eat me? What's happening? Did he use some sort of paralysis magic on me? Why am I..._

She had no more time to think. As Jaldebaoth approached her, the same disgusting ritual from the last battle began again, the Demon king started to ruffle her hair with his giant claw and the nauseous sensation in Remedios was now even stronger but she could not throw up. After a few minutes, Jaldebaoth started to cuddle her facial features, like a small child playing with a porcelain doll, and suddenly Remedios' mind was stoked by a terrifying thought.

 _No… It's not possible.. he's gonna… no.. it's not possible.. Calca-Sama please help me… Calca-sama …. please … no..._

As Remedios started to understand the possible plans of the Demon that killed the most important people in her life, tears started to fall from her eyes. At least she could cry. Seeing that, Jaldebaoth started a grim smile and tried to catch a drop of her tears with his giant claw. He brought the claw to his mouth and with an arrogant smile, he licked his own lips and then his giant claw.

The macabre ritual started again but now he brought Remedios closer to him. She could see the veins in his demonic eyes and smell his terrible breath. Jaldebaoth started to move in closer to Remedios without any restriction his tongue started to lick her chin. His tongue was red blooded, it was long and full of saliva.

After some time the demon tongue started to lick Remedios' neck, it was like the tongue had a life of its own. Remedios tried to move her head or close her eyes but this effort was in vain as she could not move or scream, much less bite that damn thing off. The only thing she could do right now was to feel the tongue of that sadistic demon on her skin like a sticky snake.

For some reason her body started to feel a little more warm. Was it some kind of effect that was part of the magic that Jaldebaoth used? Now was not the time for useless thoughts, she needed to break free and run. Fighting didn't matter anymore, only running… And without any ceremony and to her surprise, Jaldebaoth's tongue entered Remedios' mouth.

Even a dense person like Remedios knew what a kiss was. But for her, a kiss should be given after marriage or for someone that made life have a deeper meaning, someone that you could dedicate your life to. Not something to be given by some disgusting demon. Her revulsion was imaginable. She wanted to bite the demon's tongue off, even if that meant biting her own tongue off and dying in that place. But to her own surprise, her tongue seemed to be acting to the contrary.

Was her own tongue starting to try and repel the invader? No, it was different, somehow, it was like her tongue had a will of its own. What was happening? Was her body moving against her will? The worst part for Remedios, was that she could taste the foul flavor coming from that demonic tongue.

Cheers broke out from the demi-human army as a mockery while the people from the human army who were observing the whole situation were stunned. The consensus was that Jaldebaoth was trying to eat Remedios' face, no one could bring himself to believe what was happening in front of their eyes.

In the same abrupt way that it started, Jaldebaoth pulled his tongue out. Remedios coughed, her mouth and chin covered in saliva as her tongue started to search for her foul companion. Her mind was a complete mess and her body was reacting in weird way. Even though she knew what was happening, her brain could not comprehend it at all.

Jaldebaoth started to press his claw against Remedios' neck and slowly descending, he touched her collarbone and his claw got caught in the chest plate armor. Remedios could not decide what was worse, the touch of the claw or his tongue.

With a single movement her chest armor was ripped off and dropped to the ground, making a sturdy noise.

With the noise of the piece of magic metal falling on the floor echoing in her ears, Remedios could feel her body getting lighter and more fragile. It was obvious to her that if the demon wanted to, he could tear her whole body apart with a single move. But for now only her armor, the armor that Calca-Sama has presented to her, the armor that was her pride and joy, was ripped off in a single swing. For some reason, the magical clothes she wore beneath her armor still remained. It was as if the demon wanted to peel her layer by layer.

After remembering all her bravura in the battlefield, a tearful and broken Remedios thought, _His cruelty has no limits... and I thought I had a chance against that... what a joke..._

Jaldebaoth re-started his movements, to the horror of Remedios, but now his demonic claw was coming from the opposite way from last time, His claws gently caught the magical dress that she wore with the symbol of the Holy Realm and as the dress made of magic cloth made contact with the demon's claw at the height of her belly, a slow and steady sound of the ripping fabric came to Remedios' ears.

For anybody else listening, this sound was almost silent, but for her it was like the sound of her soul being torn apart. Remedios couldn't move, the only thing that she could do was listen to this horrifying sound and cry, praying in her mind that the demon was going to get bored and would kill her without any more pain or humiliation.

Her clothes and armor was being ripped off and the shame that was spreading throughout her body and mind was too much for any human being to endure. After tearing off her magical armor and exposing her inner clothing, Jaldebaoth removed the rest of the body armor on her arms with a pincer movement from his claws. He removed the gauntlets and arm protection without any complication. If this huge demon had miscalculated by even the least little bit, he would have ripped off her arms quite easily.  
He kept doing this until just her underclothes were left on her upper body. Her inner clothes, contrary to her magic armor and her magic paladin dress, was made of a fine and light fabric, it was made from expensive material, and these clothes were now soaking wet, by the water and the sweat that was pouring from her body since she had recovered consciousness.

With a sudden movement of his hand,Jaldebaoth let her loose in the air for a few milliseconds only to grab her again. But now her arms were free from the demon's grip. However, the paralyzation was still in effect and he looked at her again as he began to sniff her sweaty body.

For Remedios, this act was beyond disgusting. She would not allow anybody to do that, even if it was a human. After the hygiene lessons from Calca-Sama and her sister, she always kept her body clean. Even in the chaos of battle, she always found time to clean herself in the best way possible. Jaldebaoth opened his hands a little to expose her body to him and if Remedios had not been paralyzed, that would have been her chance to attempt an escape. But she was not so lucky, she could now move her head and feel every touch from the Demon King Jaldebaoth but nothing more for the moment.

Her body felt warm and her heart was racing. Demon King Jaldebaoth stared at her with his tongue lasciviously hanging out of his mouth. She was stuck in this madness for a time that felt like an eternity since, she already knew what that wicked smile and posture meant.

To her surprise, a small whisper of "no" could be heard from her lips which gave Remedios a little hope rekindling inside her heart. If the paralyzing magic was losing its effect, she still might have some chance of running away.

Jaldebaoth's tongue started to approach her body and even though she still had her underclothing on, the thought of that bloodily colored tongue probing her body made her cry more. Even after all this, Remedios considered herself to be a strong person. She hadn't ever cried before, even when Calca-Sama and her sister's deaths were confirmed. But to cry from pure terror... That was new for her.

The profane session of licking began again. At first, he had only licked the covered parts of her upper body, but he began to lick her shoulders and arms, to her shameful disgrace. But Remedios could endure this if she could gain time for the paralyzing effect to pass.

She could move her head slightly more now as Jaldebaoth started to lick her neck again and going down to lick her collarbone and shoulders. But even with some regained movement for her head, she still could not talk or scream. She could see that her underclothes had become almost transparent because of the water, sweat and the saliva from the demon and for some reason, she could feel her nipples harden and become erect. Maybe the contact with the wet clothes against her skin produced that effect.

His tongue started to invade her inner clothes and was almost on her breasts and a little moan could be heard by Remedios. Realizing that the noise came from her mouth made Remedios feel dirty and she wanted to die. His tongue were very thick and soaked in dribble and the sensation of something similar to a giant red slug touching her body was horrifying.

The tip of his tongue met Remedios' nipples and her body began to get hotter and hotter. Sweat began to drip from the nape of her neck and forehead as she made an expression of disgust. Another moan came from Remedios' mouth and if her hand or arms were working, she would cover her mouth in shame, but unfortunately that was not possible.

Jaldebaoth's thick tongue began to press and slide against her small breasts. As the tip made contact with her nipples and even though her breasts might be considered small because of an athletic body, they would still have some volume when pressed.

More gasps and moans that she could not prevent or control came out of her mouth, but she could at least move her head more freely now. She started to face the sky as if looking for something beyond the present horror as sweat poured down from her forehead while tears rolled from her eyes. Remedios fell like she was at the brink of pure madness. She could feel everything and could do nothing to end her shameful and embarrassing situation.

As Remedios tried to catch her breath again, Jaldebaoth stopped and as she looked in his direction, he grabbed her arms with his other hand using a single and decisive movement and licked her face again, as if her sweat were some kind of erotic delicacy to him.

With the same ability as before he ripped away the only piece of clothing that was left on her torso with his claws. Jaldebaoth started to show her naked body off to the human army. After all the stimulation of the demon's tongue, her nipples and skin had become so sensitive that she could feel the cold afternoon breeze passing over her body.

Seeing her fighting companions in front of her, along with the incredible shame that she was feeling, only one thought passed weakly from her lips that she hoped would reach her companions and with a low and frail voice, she pled.

"Please... help me… someone…"

Remedios was a proud person in the battlefield and she had never asked for any help from the weak that she should protect, but this time the situation was intolerable.

Remedios looked down, she was several feet off the ground and her legs was twitching in a vain effort to protect her lower body. If she could escape even half-alive it would be worth it, but the Demon King had other plans for her. With a subtle movement of his head, some demi-humans approached and started touching Remedios' armored legs.

She didn't know how much time had passed since this torture began, it felt like hours. The only thing that could keep her spirit from tearing her apart so far was the faint hope that she might find a way to escape, even if it meant losing her arms or legs in the process. Her humiliation was too much to endure. She was being held by her arms without any clothes and she had been touched and humiliated in front of the whole battlefield.

The demi-humans started to take her lower body armor off. She tried to kick the beasts but her legs still couldn't do anything that might be useful.

She tried to squirm her body, but every time she even thought about doing it, Jaldebaoth only increased the strength in his grip. Remedios was surprised her arms had not been broken by now. The demi-humans continued to undress her.

Ever since the arrival of Jaldebaoth and the presentation of Remedios on the battlefield, Neia the squire and CZ the Demon Maid couldn't move an inch and could only look as that terrifying, monstrous scene unrolled. That bizarre show in the beginning was not only terrifying but was also somehow confusing. But now, the fate of Remedios had become absolutely clear.

When the demi-humans started to undress Remedios' lower body, Neia fell to her knees on the ground, tears rolling from her eyes. She didn't liked the Captain, but still, even someone like her didn't deserve this kind of fate. The maid demon at her side only made a soft, monotonous comment that did not reach Neia's ears.

"...Lupus-nee was right, she is bushy."

Remedios was completely naked now, with the final pieces of her armor scattered across the ground, the battlefield that had been noisy with the clamor of fighting before that moment was now completely silent. The only thing Remedios could hear was the ragged breathing of the combatants and Jaldebaoth's low, malevolent laughter.

He brought her to his monstrous face again and began to run his tongue over her body. Almost all of her body paralysis had passed, and in a futile attempt, Remedios involuntarily tried to cross her legs to preserve what little remained of her purity and dignity, but this only seemed to give ideas to the demon who literally had her in the palm of his hand.

Jaldebaoth shifted her into his hands again, now Remedios' arms were being held in the palm of his hand and her lower part was free. As much as she tried to keep her legs shut, it was useless against the force of the demon that held her captive. The demon managed to separate her legs with his claw without any effort and began to lick her thighs and with the hand that held her, he started stroking her breasts with his thumb.

The body of Remedios was slowly recovering from the paralysis, but it seemed to be under the effect of some other magic now, because besides seeming to be catching fire from inside out, her body did not seem to want to obey. Her hips moved involuntarily and between her legs a sensation of pure fire and moisture slowly spread throughout her entire body.

This whirlwind of sensations invaded Remedios' body, mind and soul. She had never felt anything like that in her whole life. She could feel the demon's tongue slithering down her legs and thighs in movements that seemed random but diligent. When Jaldebaoth's tongue came close enough for her to feel the heat of his tongue bumping into the heat of her crotch, Remedios screamed humiliatingly, she let out groans mingled with grunts. Maybe that was due to her mental condition, but she could not control the erotic moans of pleasure that came out of her mouth.

Realizing this honest response from Remedios, Jaldebaoth placed his tongue between her thighs and vagina, the sensation of having something so slimy and warm between her legs made the moans of Remedios grow more constant and higher pitched. Her heart soared and her trembling body began to produce an abnormal amount of sweat.

The only thing Remedios' mind could try to process was to try to find out what kind of magic was controlling her body. Jaldebaoth's tongue gave no relief. When he was not focused on her crotch and thighs, he used the tip to tease her, his demonic tongue was so long that the tip of his tongue between Remedios thighs could reach not only her buttocks, but even her back, making her body shudder involuntarily.

Jaldebaoth began to make indecent and intense movements with his tongue, a movement of constant forward and backward , in order to provoke Remedios' body, which answered his lewd efforts with loud groans of ecstasy as her thighs tightened around the demonic tongue. Her face was a mixture of insanity and forbidden spell of paralysis had already passed, but it seemed that Remedios had given up fighting.

When Remedios' body and mind seemed to be completely under control, Jaldebaoth did something unexpected. He pulled back his tongue suddenly and unexpectedly released Remedios from his hand causing her to fall to the ground. She sprawled on the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut; naked, wet and extremely confused.

Remedios tried to get up, but her legs would not respond. It seemed that she had been drained of all energy and she could feel the cold grass on the ground tickling her naked body. Remedios tried to control her rapid and irregular breathing, but her body was still warm and her heart racing. But even in the pure chaos, her simple mind managed to perceive the fact that now was her best chance to escape. Fighting was no longer possible, but if she could just escape this nightmare that would be a blessing. Thanks to her great experience in battlefield survival, her heart was able to calm down a bit, and even though she could not stand on her two legs and run, she was still able to crawl.

The demon seemed disinterested in her, perhaps he had already toyed with her enough. With a subtle gesture of his head, the demi-human shields rose to form a kind of improvised seat for him, a real demonstration of power and authority to those who witnessed this scene. He was using his subordinates as a living throne.

The feeling of crawling in the mud and cold grass completely naked with the wind pounding on her hot and sweaty back, the grass brushing against her touch-sensitive body, the pain in her elbows and knees that tried to do the work of her legs, and the sensation of the odor of death on the battlefield encompassing her tainted body was unbearable. 

Remedios was accustomed to being the center of attention of everyone on the battlefield, but not in this humiliating fashion.

As Remedios tried to crawl slowly away from her torturers, she tried to shout unsuccessfully at her allies.

"Do not stand there looking at me in this shameful state... Just help me!"

Unfortunately, it was not clear to Remedios if her words could not get out of her mouth or if they could not reach her allies' ears, but no one moved to help her.

As Remedios slowly crawled in pursuit of her dream of freedom, the sound of colossal fingers snapping brought a chill to her spine. She had only managed to crawl a few feet when something thick and slimy gripped her foot, this disgusting sensation immediately reminded her of Jaldebaoth's tongue, but Remedies was too scared to look back to see what had grabbed her.

She kept trying to crawl, but now the little progress she had made so far had been stopped. With the last bit of energy that still remained in her body, Remedios tried to break free without looking back. She tried to kick and free herself from what had stopped her. She tried again and again but whatever grabbed her foot would not give up easily.

If only she had a sword with her she could try to cut what had grabbed her or as a last resort hack off her own leg like a fox that had been caught in a trap.

Remedios looked back. Maybe it was warrior instinct taking control, but to be able to confront her enemy, she had to know where the attack came from. This action was more of a reflex than true desire to verify her harsh reality.

She could see the monstrous appearance of Jaldebaoth sitting comfortably on his subordinates. To his side were the lines of the demi-human army and then her eyes turned to the ankle. Clinging to her ankle was a slimy pink tentacle which stretched from her ankle to the line of demi-humans. Her captor was not in sight among the other demi-humans. With a bored look, Jaldebaoth looked at the demi-humans which formed a wall and hid the antagonist of Remedios. Her keeper was not in sight among the other demi-humans.

The demi-humans began to disperse, which created an opening, and the other end of the tentacle was revealed little by little, It was a monster Remedios had never seen before, even with her vast years of combat experience.

The demi-human in question, in the distance could be mistaken for a giant pink slime. But unlike ordinary slimes, several sticky tentacles came out of its body. On its top were solid parts like dark pink shells and several sticky tentacles emerged from its body. The solid parts above looked like dark pink seashells and on them were lumps that looked like darker-colored tumors. While it appeared to be stationary, the surface tension of its gelatinous body seemed inconsistent. Indeed a truly profane sight.

 _Is there such a being in the Abelion Hills?_ It seemed very strange and disconnected from the other demi-humans. _Could it be an artificial being?_ Remedios wondered as she remembered the experiments that were discovered in the ruins of the city of Loyts. _Was this monster the result of one of those experiences?_ A truly profane view indeed!

When at last the space that the enemy's army had opened became more spacious, the being in question began to creep and slowly begin to move. Remedios tried to grab the grass that poked her naked body and continue to move as far away as possible, but unlike its appearance, the slime had a strength that far surpassed hers and it began to pull her as it advanced. Tears of despair began to come from Remedios' eyes as she writhed in futility and screamed in terror.

The grip of the slime became stronger. Now the slime pulled Remedios faster and as her naked body began to be dragged across the grass, another tentacle grabbed her leg at the knee. Remedios tried to dig her fingers into the ground without success. Unlike its appearance, the slime was quick and was already close enough to Remedios for her to feel the icy pressure coming from the body of the walking jelly.

Remedios was bent over and tried to plunge her fingers into the ground to escape, but before she could do anything, the body of the walking jelly made contact with her toes. Unlike the hot body of the Demon Jaldebaoth, the Slime was icy. She tried to turn around to at least try to face her enemy, but before that a pink tentacle grabbed her by the neck and arms causing her body to fall on the cold ground in a humiliating dogeza-like position.

Remedios' body began to warm up again, beginning where the tentacles made contact with her skin. Perhaps this was some unknown effect of the ooze that covered the tentacles. The Slime's body began to overlap that of Remedios, the slime advanced and covered her lower leg. Remedios remembered how the other Slimes swallowed their enemies whole and slowly digested them. For her, that would at least be an end, but unlike the other known species this slime seemed not to have the intention of swallowing her or melting her, at least for now. Remedios only felt the pressure of the cold body of her captor on her lower legs.

The Slime had covered Remedios' shins, and a tentacle holding one of her arms tightened and gave a strong tug back. The tentacle that held her by the neck exerted a strong pressure causing Remedios's face to hit the ground and the tentacle that held her hips rose, making her hips to rise, which put Remedios' body into a shameful position that could be attributed to animals in heat.

Remedios tried to break free but the tightness of the tentacles was strong. With her peripheral vision compromised, Remedios managed to see another tentacle coming out of the body of the pink Slime. It was a tentacle almost like the others but the tip of it looked more fleshy and wet.

With her free arm she managed to pull her face that dragged on the ground up. The new tentacle of the strange pink Slime floated above Remedios back, with several generous drops of the viscous semi-transparent liquid dripping on her back. Something cold falling on her newly warm body made Remedios moan deeply.

The viscous, almost transparent liquid had an incredible anti-adherence, so much so that the drops that fell on her back rolled down over her body, causing the liquid to begin dripping from her nipples like the drops of morning dew that drip from the tip of a plant's leaves.

The tip of the fleshy tentacle floating above her began to slide down her back and the same sensation that the tongue of Jaldebaoth had provoked a few minutes ago flooded her again with that sensation of confused feelings. The only thing Remedios could do in this situation was to try to cover her mouth with her free hand to try to keep the shameful groans from spreading.

As the tentacle on her neck lifted her head as high as possible, it began to move as if it was stretching. Remedios opened her eyelids as little as possible, revealing her reddened eyes. The only thing that Remedios could see in that rapid movement was that the tip of the tentacle now had a longer length and was directed to her mouth, before she could think of anything else, the tentacle in a sudden move forced its entrance into Remedios' mouth.

Even biting her lips and grinding her teeth, the pink tentacle, which was extremely malleable, was able to force its entrance. The invading tentacle was lodged well and comfortably above Remedios' tongue. She tried to bite off the tentacle, but however soft and malleable the tentacle appeared to be, it was hard as steel. Inside her mouth it looked like it could easily reach her throat, but before that it restrained itself. Remedios realized that the substance that the tentacle secreted caused a certain numbness and slowness in her mouth movements.

The tentacle was covered in the same kind of viscous liquid that had run down her back, unlike the tongue of Jaldebaoth which tasted bitter, the tentacle liquid was thick but had a warm and sweet taste. Remedios tried not to swallow the liquid that could be a deadly poison. With her tongue, she tried to expel the potentially dangerous liquid, but somehow the tentacle that was in her mouth began to react to the movements of her tongue, as if the two of them were dancing together in sync.

The tentacle on Remedios' back began to descend to the front of her body. The sensation of the hot, wet slime on her body made her sigh and swallow saliva mixed with the hot liquid of the tentacle. This made her choke a little but although the liquid that slid down her throat was slimy, her body somehow found it tasty.

The tentacle that loosely ran around Remedios's body began the same ritual that it had done on her back.

It began to grope Remedios' body, the sensation of that thick, wet and warm tentacle passing between her breasts made Remedios cover her face with her free hand. Her body was starting to react strangely again and from what it looked like, the pink Slime could also feel it.

The tip of the tentacle that circled her hips began to descend slowly to her crotch, but this time, thanks to the other tentacles that held her legs apart, Remedios could not adopt a defensive posture with her thighs. Remedios tried to contain her sighs and moans, but all the tips of the other tentacles began to come to life all over her body.

More and more the tip of the tentacle on her hips began to explore her groin. The feeling that Remedios was experiencing was as if wildfire rushed through her body and her resistance began to disappear. Remedios opened her eyelids and saw her colleagues in the distance. Her mouth opened to desperately try to scream for help, but all that came out of her mouth was the sound of heavy breathing and audible moans.

Her body began to squirm and twitch involuntarily. When Remedios was already at the limit of her sanity the tip of the tentacle descended a little more colliding with her clitoris. This caused a powerful imaginary electrical current to pass through her body like a lightning bolt that crosses the sky at night.

Remedios even thought for a second that it was some sort of magical attack, but unlike any kind of attack she had ever received in the past, it was the first time an electrical attack had produced such a powerful and pleasurable sensation.

Remedios' entire body tilted and twisted. The twitching made her suffer from muscle spasms. The tentacle in her mouth suddenly left, expelling a considerable amount of viscous material mixed with saliva in her mouth and on her chin, with a few drops dripping down her body. After leaving her mouth, the tentacles hovered close to her face as if expecting a new opportunity, but Remedios' mouth was very busy producing groans and howls in an uncontrolled manner.

A long time ago, Remedio had already touched her special place, especially thinking of the glory that it was to serve Calca-Sama. Every time she touched herself while thinking of her glorious holy queen, a feeling of happiness and comfort filled her body and soul, but what she felt now seemed like a blaze of giant flames compared to the flame of a candle.

The tentacle that held her by the neck freed itself. Remedios' head made a pendulum-like movement, but from the constant circular motions on her clit, her red and moist face rose again to let out unbridled cries and moans. Perhaps it was due to the great electric current that ran through her body, but even without the pressure of the tentacle on her neck, she could not form coherent words.

The thick tentacle began to slide down her waist. Remedios tried to close her thighs but soon she remembered that her legs were being firmly held apart and nothing could be done. While the tentacle that gripped her waist massaged her clitoris, in regular and competent movements, the thick tentacle began to slowly pass inside her thighs as if it was aiming for something. This intimate movement made Remedios' breathing a lot more difficult. She fought in a futile attempt to prevent her cries and moans from escaping her mouth, but they were finally released in a loud expression of ecstasy.

A few seconds ago, while the fleshy tentacle was groping her interior thighs, Remedios had already realized what was to come, she tried in a last effort to break free, but if her mental state had not already been beyond the limit, she might have even tried to organize a protest. From what Remedios could feel of her own body, it seemed that her whole body had given up fighting and would readily welcome the pink invader without fighting.

After sliding between her thighs, the tentacle finally made contact with the lower lips of her hot and wet vagina. The tentacle did not seem to have much difficulty opening the outer lips of Remedios' vagina. She had no experience with the opposite sex and she was still practically virgin. The thick tentacle let loose a small stream of the concentrated viscous fluid that covered the inside lips of Remedios' intimate opening. Perhaps it was an aid for lubrication, but the monstrous phallus then firmly inserted itself inside Remedios without any hesitation.

The feel of her hymen tearing apart took hold of her for a moment and then a feeling of emptiness as if she were flying took over her mind. Everything was silent except for her breathing and the moans that seemed to echo from her body. She could feel the tentacle completely invading her body and with each twist and pull, it was as if Remedios' body had transcended reality to reach a higher plane of existence.

But when she opened her eyes the first thing that came to her vision was the tentacle that was in her face. Remedios' stomach tightened up a little, but soon the feeling coming from her lower half made her forget once more about all her troubles.

In the past, Remedios had already received various types of proposals from the opposite sex for sexual acts, proposals ranging from men of bad reputation in search of cheap emotions to nobles who wanted to strengthen their lineage, but in the end none of them could compare to the glory that was Calca-Sama. Remedios complained several times to the heavens for the unfair fact that she and Calca-Sama had been born with the same gender.

The tentacle on her waist made a sudden movement to leave her on all fours and her body did not complain, but promptly obeyed. Remedios could feel the tentacle inside her in detail; its heat, its throbbing, its vigorous movements. When Remedios came back a little to herself, she could see the dread and horror of her former companions watching her. With a small smile on the corners of her lips, the only thing that could get out of her mouth besides the constant groans was...

"Please ... do not look at me like this ... "

Her face blushed again and a long, deep moan accompanied the abrupt movement of the tentacle that was inside her.

The human army could not believe what they were seeing. Could this behavior of the strongest warrior of their country be the effect of some unknown magic? All were frozen and most of the women on the battlefield were kneeling on the ground in tears, perhaps this scene had brought repressed memories of the demi-human's containment camps for captured humans or perhaps the feeling of despair that if this was happening to the most powerful woman, then what would the future hold for them?

As Jaldebaoth watched the unfolding scene a few yards away, the human army held their positions while his target was being humiliated in front of everyone. Everything had gone according to the plan to break the spirit of these inferior beings. While he was just a demon invoked by Demiurge-sama's abilities and even if he could not understand why such inferior beings needed such a complicated plan to be broken, his chest still swelled with pride at being useful to Nazarick and consequently to the Supreme Being.

An alert ringing in his head sounded, indicating an incoming [Message] spell. Jaldebaoth promptly answered.

Remedios was in the same place his eyes had left a few minutes ago and when Jaldebaoth rose from his improvised living throne, both armies reacted to his sudden movement.

The people in the human army cringed in fear while the Demi-human army lines moved to clear a path for him. When Jaldebaoth stood up, he motioned for his allies to wait, and headed to where the main show of this battlefield was unfolding.

Remedios did not notice any of the obvious changes on the battlefield. For someone who had pride in her warrior instincts, that would be unforgivable. But apparently, she was now in a pink reality where everything else was secondary to her.

Her body that had resisted so much in the beginning now accompanied the pink tentacles of the deformed slime in synchronized movement. She now responded to each tug, twist or motion from the slime as if her mind had been mastered. Her face, known for its frowning and empty-minded appearance, was now almost unrecognizable with its sweaty redness and lewd expressions. At some point in her mind she complained that the pink slime apparently could only produce five tentacles.

Nothing else seemed to matter. She was truly on another plane of existence now. After another howl of pure pleasure burst out of her mouth and her body flooded with a transcendental sensation, Remedios came back a little to herself and could see the great shadow in front of her that was the Demon King Jaldebaoth.

A small part in her mind could still recognize the real form of terror and Remedios tried to shout something, but words wouldn't come out of her mouth. The only sound heard was the usual groans. She tried to regain her composure but the slime's constant movements inside her became more intense with the arrival of Jaldebaoth which made her body melt like butter and another deep involuntary moan came out of her mouth. Jaldebaoth's shadow moved closer until he was in front of her again.

Jaldebaoth held Remedios' face with his claws, but even this did not remove her from the trance she was under. He stared at her and the formerly proud face that had defied him even though she knew there was no chance of victory a few hours ago could no longer be seen. The pink slime, perhaps due to the approach of her master, became more euphoric, its movements became stronger and faster.

Remedios tried to face Jaldebaoth but her body did not obey her wishes. Because of her mental state, the images and shapes that came through her eyes could not be fully processed by her brain. She could see a kind of carapace at the bottom of Jaldebaoth shifting and from there appeared a dark tentacle. It looked like one of the pink Slime's tentacles but in comparison, the thick tentacle was about the size of an adult human arm. The Slime's tentacle was longer but thinner in comparison.

With a second thought Remedios could understand what this new member that appeared from Jaldebaoth body was and what it meant. A new ray spiked through her spine, but this time it was a freezing ray.

This limb of Jaldebaoth's was so dark red that it could be mistaken for the color of the night sky.

With Remedios' face in his claws, Jaldebaoth began to pass his dark limb over her face. Remedios made a face of disgust for a few seconds and tried to fight against it, but the tentacle that slithered past her face slipped down her back until it reached her backside. This sudden movement made Remedios' body re-warm and surrender again to the sensation coming from her nether region.

Having something so big and powerful against her face made Remedios think that someone was stroking her face. Every movement that Jaldebaoth made with his black tentacle made Remedios' facial expression constantly change by force, She remembered how the previous tentacle had slid down her face more carefully and lightly. Maybe it was because the pink slime was more experienced in these matters.

In a move that surprised everyone present, Remedios lightly grasped the black tentacle with her free hand. Jaldebaoth ceased his sudden movements more out of curiosity than by her pressure. Some people from the human army hoped that Remedios would try to rip that tentacle off with her bare hand but to their surprise, her action was the opposite.

Remedios did not attempt anything violent against Jaldebaoth. Maybe it was because she knew it would not help or she was already completely damaged by the demons beyond repair, but she grabbed the black tentacle and began to lick it with will and dedication.

The tentacle that was rubbing itself on Remedios' buttocks, began to feel her anus. feeling this movement Remedios let out more moans of pure ecstasy while still holding the other black tentacle.

The slime increased the speed of movement of its tentacles. Almost at the same time, Remedios' breathing also became heavier and faster as if she was in sync with the other monsters. Jaldebaoth stretched his wings and let out a high demonic roar.. The movement of the three participants became more and more constant and frantic as the seconds passed.

A bubbling noise began to come from the pink slime and a great deal of liquid began to flow from all its tentacles. Different from the liquid that covered the tentacles, this fluid was extremely viscous and sticky.

The viscous liquid erupted through the Slime's tentacles, covering almost the entire bottom half of Remedios with its filthy sliminess. Spreading through the air, a small puddle of this same liquid pooled on the ground.

Seconds later, almost at the same time that the Slime had squirted its liquids over Remedios' body, Jaldebaoth's dark tentacle expelled the same kind of substance onto Remedios' face. The mighty ejaculation forced its way into Remedios' mouth and nose as it spilled down her cheek, dripping down her chin.

The sensation must have been very pleasurable to Jaldebaoth, because during the act he let out a roar that made almost everyone present wet their pants, including some of the members of the demi-human army.

Remedios fell to the ground and into the pool of the viscous liquid like a puppet whose strings had being cut off. With a broken smile of satisfaction on her face covered with demonic fluid, she could not say anything, but could only breathe heavily. Remedios lay there, facing the battlefield in a state of total exhaustion, contemplating the heavens with a broken mind and covered from her head to her toes in that strange liquid that she had never seen or tasted before.

Fear and despair trod the battlefield that had been frozen by the macabre show. If Jaldebaoth had finished with the humiliation of Remedios, would it now be the turn for the rest of them to suffer the same fate?

Hands that held spears trembled while swords and shields fell to the ground. Crying and insane laughter echoed throughout the human lines.

The demi-human army began to move towards the humans as if they were going to make a final harvest. They passed by Remedios who was lying on the ground and some of the demi-humans directed malicious smiles at her as they passed by. Others spat in her direction. Most paid her no attention at all. It was obvious that she would be no hindrance now.

Upon the hill, the scout who had been commanded to remain silent was astonished by all he had witnessed and with the end of the macabre show, the scout remembered his cruel mission. As he looked back, he noticed the movement of the army that was approaching from the rear and would surround them in a matter of minutes. Even if he had disobeyed his previous orders to keep silent about that fact, nothing would have changed with this action. The scout ran to spread the bad news to the leaders on the battlefield.

When the conversation with his majesty, the Sorcerer King was over and the undead ruler of Nazarick was about to meet Jaldebaoth for the final confrontation, Neia could not stop thinking about Remédios. Neia had heard several complaints and objections to the attitude of the Captain of the Holy Army's paladins in the past, but her heart didn't desire this kind of torture for Remedios nor for her worst enemy. Instead, she had a feeling of gratitude toward the Captain. Neia started to thank Remedios loud enough that everyone on her side could hear.

"Thank you, Captain Remedios! If you had not sacrificed yourself this way, we probably would have been wiped out before His Majesty, Lord Ainz had arrived."

His new allies cleared a path for him without difficulty and Ainz walked toward Jaldebaoth. Midway to his goal was Remedios and as he came a little closer to her, he contemplated the horrible situation Remedios was in.

Remedios was still lying in the puddle of liquids that covered her body and flowed from within her and she still seemed to be unable to process almost anything with her broken mind. The only thing she could see in front of her was a black figure that contrasted with the sunset. _Has Jaldebaoth returned for a new session, or had he returned to end my suffering?_ With that thought in her mind, Remedios tried to get up, but her body was beyond exhaustion and could only stir weakly in the puddle. She tried to speak but she could only cough, expelling some of the viscous liquid that was lodged in her throat before she passed out.

Ainz came closer to her, but not so close that the slimy liquid could foul his immaculate robes and looked down at her for a few seconds before resuming his stare at his enemy. Ainz let out a sigh, but thanks to his skeletal and immutable face, no sign of his displeasure or disgust was revealed. This was really the ultimate poker face and Ainz was reminded of Demiurge's plan that "due to some mishap, Ainz would arrive a little bit to the battlefield for which Jaldebaoth should buy time until his arrival."

But that was already overkill and even if he did not have a stomach, he still felt a little nausea to see Remedios in that state. He did not like her much, but that was already too much. In his head, a monologue started as if he was taking notes, _Umu.. Really, giving vague orders to a summoned NPC from Nazarick was a mistake..._

Ainz sighed into his soul, and after his emotions suppressor activated, he reached out his skeletal hand into his magic pocket and pulled out a thick, beige sheet from his inventory, The item was called a [Recovery Cover] a common item and that after a short period of time, a new one would be spawned into his inventory again, so it was not a great loss for him. Ainz tossed the sheet in Remedios direction, which covered her from head to foot perfectly. After Remedios' body was covered and his emotion suppression was activated again, Ainz went toward Jaldebaoth for a second and final round.

++++Epilogue++++

The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Gathered in a luxurious room were several powerful beings at the request of the Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo. Present in this room were Demiurge, Cocytus, Shalltear and standing in the corner of the room was Sebas. From the beginning of the transmission of the battlefield near the city of Prart, everyone's attention had been turned to a mirror that floated in the middle of the room. Even knowing for certain what the end result would be, they watched the battle with eager attention.

Now that the battle was over, the glorious image of the skeletal face of the leader of the 41 supreme beings, Ainz Ooal Gown, became static in the floating crystal mirror. Demiurge, who was sitting formally and with apparent questions in his eyes, rested his hands on his lap and let out a sigh. Speaking in a serious but light tone, he directed a question towards the Overseer of the Guardians Albedo.

"Albedo-san, I believe that Jaldebaoth played his role with exactitude ... the only surprise was his attitude towards that human, I believe that this surprising attitude is due to the instructions that Albedo-san gave him or I am mistaken?" Demiurge continued, "When you asked me to borrow it, I did not expect you to use it like that, is there any particular reason for that order?"

The world-class beauty with her black wings on her waist, white dress and a pair of horns on her head, twitched a little and bluntly answered, "Your concerns are valid, but this is merely a punishment for having acted so disrespectful toward Ainz-sama. Or do you believe that such a crime should pass with impunity?"

Shalltear, who had both fists resting on the coffee table with her hips lifted up, had heavy puffs coming out of her mouth and her face flushed red as she stared at the screen of floating crystal with the frozen image of the face of the supreme being. It didn't matter that she was an undead and had no lungs or blood. The rest of the Guardians also made a 'humphing' sound and nodded slightly in a sign of approval.

After responding to Demiurge and noticing the mood in the room, Albedo's face twitched a little, a malevolent and mischievous smile began to sprout from her face.

Demiurge spoke again, "From what we could see of Ainz-sama, he must still have plans for this woman. It would not be wise to get rid of her yet, so perhaps this has even been a good way to teach her a lesson."

Without understanding much of what was going on, the insectoid being let out a breath of icy air.

Albedo stood up and moved closer to the mirror that contained the frozen image of the supreme being, Ainz Ooal Gown. With a wicked smile a little more evident on her face, she imperiously replied, "In fact, not even a thousand lives of these insects could pay for her rudeness to Ainz-Sama. I have not finished with her yet."

After Albedo finished speaking, Cocytus turned to Demiurge with as much of an expression of confusion as his insectoid face allowed, but before he could question anything, Demiurge raised both his hands and made a sign of "Who knows?" while the evil smile of Albedo grew wider and her beautiful face grew darker.

++++The End++++


End file.
